A Supernatural Easter
by DaunyelWay
Summary: What happens wheen the Easter bunny is actually a demon in disguise. Dean and Sam investigate and destroy to save the children.


**A SUPERNATURAL EASTER**

_**Easter Morning – 7:30am**_

**Dean and Sam had woken hours before, laying in their beds watching the local morning news on an outdated and ridiculous looking television set. But it was the local weather forecast that caught their attention; it was going to be a scorcher, a whopping 87 degrees in St. Augustine, Florida. Even this early it was quite hot and the boys knew that their next mission was going to be hell.**

"**How the hell are we supposed to kill the damn thing in this kind of heat?" Dean asked as he wiped away sweat that fell from his forehead.**

**The night before the air conditioner had stopped working and after calling the office and learning that it couldn't be fixed until Monday made the boys wonder why they even came down here at all.**

"**We'll just have to crank the AC up in the car is all." Sam said in a logical voice.**

**Dean laughed, "Alright Einstein, you didn't realize that I don't have AC in that car. It broke over a year ago."**

"**Then why didn't you get it fixed? We have enough fake credit cards to do just that. God Dean, sometimes I think you're a dumb blonde."**

**Dean threw his pillow at him, whacking him in the head. Sam pushed the pillow away and glared at his brother.**

"**Well it's true, dear brother." And threw the pillow back at him.**

**This 'pillow fight' lasted for some time, but the heat made them stop and they collapsed to the floor. They had to get dressed, the evil demon would be about soon and the local children were in grave danger.**

"**Let's get ready; I don't want this thing killing more children today." Sam said, grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.**

"**I'll look up more articles on the thing and check dad's journal, that way we can be prepared for whatever comes our way."**

**Sam nodded, leaving Dean to search up whatever he could.**

**Ten minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom, clean as a whistle and ready to go. Dean had showered earlier and was now dressed in black. Sam shook his head, his brother was gonna die of heat before he even stepped from the room.**

"**What?" Dean asked.**

"**Heat and black, not a good combo."**

"**It's all I have to wear."**

"**Then I suggest we stop and get you some new stuff, preferably not in black."**

**Dean snorted, "We have a demon to kill, and I'll be fine."**

**And Sam held him to his word as they left the hotel and made their way to the local Easter egg hunt.**

_**An hour later**_

**Perched in the woods were the boys, Sam calm and cool, Dean on the verge to tear off his clothes, even under the shade of the trees, it was hellishly hot.**

"**Damnit!" Dean grumbled as sweat poured down his back, making him wipe it away and try to concentrate on the demon at large.**

"**I told you." Was all Sam said.**

"**Shut up Sammy."**

**Sam laughed and stopped when the demon entered the clearing. Tons of kids had been running around looking for eggs and having a grand old time, but when this thing walked into view did their happiness turn to fear.**

**A little girl nearby began to cry as the Easter bunny came towards her, Dean couldn't take it anymore and jumped from his hiding spot, a baseball bat in hand.**

"**What kind of idiot dresses up like a freaking looking bunny, my god man, you're scaring the kids."**

**But he was pushed to the ground as the bunny tried to reach for the girl; Sam fired the shotgun point blank and watched as the bunny stumbled backwards, away from the little girl.**

"**I told you to stay put Dean."**

**Dean grinned as he took the child into his arms, protecting her from the demon. Children all around them went running for their parents, but this little girl had been too frightened to move.**

"**I say we get rid of him, but I need to get her out of here."**

**The little girl shook her head, "NO!"**

**Sam was losing patience, the bunny had to die and soon. "Dean we don't have time."**

"**I'm not going to kill that thing in front of a child!"**

**Sam shot the bunny again, this time in the stomach, "Well then she'll just have to deal." And shot the bunny in the head.**

**The little girl was crying hysterically, but her eyes widened as the bunny began fading into the ground. She was stunned, and Dean knew he had destroyed another innocent, much like the boy they'd left behind after the Shtriga.**

"**It's ok sweetie, that bad bunny won't hurt you or your friends ever again. He's gone." He said in a low voice.**

**She held on to Dean tightly, not wanting to let him go. The heat had stopped bothering him; his only concern was the little girl.**

"**JANINE!" a woman's voice cried as a young woman came running to them, "Honey, are you alright?" she said and took the little girl from Dean's arms.**

"**I'm fine mommy, they saved me." She said and she smiled to Dean.**

**The woman looked to the brothers and smiled, "Thank you, that bunny has been terrorizing my family for years and thanks to you we can celebrate Easter without his presence."**

"**It's nothing ma'am." Sam said.**

"**Well I hope you boys are hungry because we are feasting tonight. Please join us for dinner?" she asked.**

**They looked at one another, and then nodded, "We'd be honored to come." Dean said as the little girl squealed in joy.**

**Another Easter had been saved by the Winchester boys….**


End file.
